


Can I Stay

by Froggy_Vibes



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, I kinda based this off an idea from a dream I had, IDK i thought about his after i watched I am YOU, Post-Apocalypse, aliens i guess lmao, fantasy race, idk - Freeform, like 17-18, reader is a teen, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy_Vibes/pseuds/Froggy_Vibes
Summary: After a catastrophic war between an Alien species and earth, nearly 70% of the human race has disappeared, leaving the 30% or so left behind to deal with the aftershocks.Nearly 80% of the remaining population gained some sort of super natural ability, they are the last stand against the Goemul (also known as Mul).You happened to be on vacation in South Korea when the Mul came to wipe out humanity. This is your story of how you met a group of boys, became part of their small group, and helped lead them to do a restart on the world and get revenge on the Mul.





	Can I Stay

Screams. Blood-curdling screams and voices that weren't human. That's all you could hear under the ruble of a fallen building. You coughed out dust and smoke from your lungs into your shoulder, you were lucky. You were in a general store in Korea, _ON VACATION_ , When sirens blared in the streets seconds before something like a bomb of light destroyed everything around you. It just so happened the building collapsed around you and not directly on top of you. Two large concrete slabs held each other up above you like a makeshift tent. There was a sliver of light pouring in from the cracks from behind you. Carefully, as to not disturb the large slates of rock and such, you crawled on hands and knee's to turn around to find the source of the light. A small tunnel out to the street. You looked at the ground to see small bits of glass along the floor, you winced at the sight knowing you'd have to crawl though it and most likely get hurt. You were about to start to crawl forward when many footsteps passed the tunnel. They weren't human, too large and heavy. Suddenly something stopped in front of the tunnel.  
 You held your breath, 'Oh shit,' you crawled backwards and tugged your knees to your chest. You watched as something put a large, thin hand like claw slipped along the top bit of the tunnel entrance. Holding to the roof of the opening the thing bent down. That's when you saw one of them for the first time. Albeit this one made you think they all looked like this for a while (you'd later learn this was not the case), a small thin face. Almost human, maybe animalistic, but definitely alien. Large orb-like eyes stared directly at you. What you assumed to be a jaw started to open, making you squeak in fear as you started curling up more into your little cavern of ruble. The creature stopped, dark blue orbs starting at yours. It seemed... Feminine? Definitely young though, something about its roundish features gave off that feeling. It's mouth closed as it eyed you up and down. It looked around the tunnel of ruble, put one of it's slender claw like phalanges to its lip area, and went on it's way. Although a long, thick and armored lizard-like tail swept into the tunnel for a moment after it left. You realized that it's tail swiped away the glass on the floor... Huh.  
  You crawled slowly forward to hear more grunts and chittering from down the street. You poked your head out for a second, still seeing it was daylight but that the things seemed to be leaving you decided to hang low in here for a bit. You scuttled a bit back into the tunnel to hide once more and began to think. What happened to your friends? What happened to your family? Is anyone left? Questioned flooded your mind but soon, even the thoughts couldn't keep up with how emotionally exhausting this whole ordeal was. You fell asleep.

 

You woken to a strange feeling on your skin. For a couple of seconds it felt like pins and needles across your body then finally it stopped. You gave yourself a once over to make sure nothing was on you but thankfully it was just normal skin. The light at the tunnel entrance was no longer bright as it must have been night by now. You scooted yourself towards the hole, sticking your legs out then pushing the rest of your body out until you were sitting on a half destroyed sidewalk. Buildings smoked and were caved in all around you but there was no sign of any other life. No screams. No loud booms of weapons. No footsteps. No night birds. Just a silent night sky. You took a heavy breath and began to walk, you pulled your phone out but... No signal... And it was a bit cracked on the edges. Perfect. You tucked your phone away and looked around. Should you try to call for help? Should you yell for help? As you walked down the once beautiful street, now turned into a Silent Hill-esque rode. It was like this for a couple of hours until a small thundering of footsteps could be heard down an alleyway followed by shouts of people talking in Korean.  
 You sucked in a breath, maybe they're friendlies?  
"Annyeong?" You called out. The footsteps stopped, some murmuring then a boy shouted back, "Geogi nuguya?"  
You sighed, okay you didn't know what the hell that meant you only knew basic Korean. You sucked in a breath. "S-Sorry I don't know Korean?"  
You prayed to God that someone in that group might know English.  
Now an Australian person answered you, "Who are you? What do you want?" The voice was strong and demanding. You sighed nervously.   
 "Please I'm not from here and- I don't know what happened. I'm (Y/n), please I just don't want to be alone out here." You explained.  
  
More murmuring and a group of nine boys emerged into the moonlight. You took a step back, nervously eyeing each. They're male and there's a lot of them... You never know what people are capable of. The youngest looking one spoke up, "It's okay!"  
He sounded awkward as he spoke, you couldn't help the small and soft smile as you heard him. You immediately felt okay with this kid, he seemed to be your age.  
  
 Though...  
  
There were two decently tall ones... Then one of them spoke up, he wasn't the tallest or the shortest but he must have been the one to talk to you in English.  
 "Hi, (Y/n) was it? My names Chris. Don't be scared we're not gonna do anything weird. We're cool." He put his hands, palms out, as if trying to calm a scared animal. You nodded slowly, looking over each and every one of them.  
 "Are you the only one who speaks English?" You quietly asked. One of the boys with round cheeks spoke up with an accent to match Chris'.  
"I'm Felix, we can all speak English pretty much but on different levels. Chris has the kindest? English voice?" Felix smiled awkwardly at the group, "That's why we had him talk to you. Didn't want you to be too scared of us."  
 You nodded, "I see, but I'd still like to know... Can I stay with you guys? I don't know my way around without a GPS or guide and... I don't really want to be alone out here..." You nodded towards the ruined buildings that were still smoldering.   
Chris looked at the others, quickly spoke in Korean with them for a few minutes. They talked for a moment, then he looked back at you. "Sure, welcome to the group Y/n."   
  


 

 


End file.
